In general, when a bone is injured by a trauma or osteoporosis, the injured portion is filled with another bone by synostosis. The synostosis is categorized into an autogenous bone grafting method in which bone grafts are transplanted from one area of an individual's body to another area of the individual's body and a heterogenous bone grafting method in which a bone of an animal is chemically treated and the chemically treated bone is transplanted.
The autogenous bone grafting method has such disadvantages that the amount of bone to be collected is small and complication may occur surrounding the transplanted portion. The heterogenous bone grafting method has such disadvantages that immunological reaction may occur and synostosis can be delayed. For example, use of a cow-derived heterogenous bone graft may cause a mad cow disease.
Recently, many bone fillers which replace an autogenous bone and a hetero bone have been developed. For example, a calcium phosphate-based compound which forms a bone or teeth can act as a bone filler. However, when an injured portion of a bone is cured with the bone filler, adhesion may occur in which excess fibrous tissues are generated and abnormal conjugations between adjacent tissues occur. Although some of the abnormal conjugations decompose spontaneously, but most of them remain and sequela is caused even after the injury is cured.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a bone filler that can efficiently regenerate a bone and prevent adhesion at the injured portion of a bone.